


#MakeCaptainAmericaPresident

by Fangirl616



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl616/pseuds/Fangirl616





	#MakeCaptainAmericaPresident

A reporter runs up to the Avengers, the battle they were fighting finally finished. “Hawkeye! If you don’t mind the question, who are you voting for this election?” She calls, pointing her mike at the leather-clad hero.

 

Clint turns, flashing a charming grin. “Same person I vote for every year. I’m writing in Cap. He’s literally the symbol of America,” He smirks. And, well… he’s not wrong.

 

“I… thank you for your time, Hawkeye!” The reporter smiles, in disbelief that an  _ Avenger  _ answered her question.

 

“No problem. Now if you don’t mind, I have to get back to… uh… hero stuff.” Hawkeye lies, giving a mock salute. 

 

The hero runs off, and the reporter turns back to the camera, shaking off her daze.

 

“There you have it, folks. An official endorsement for Steve Rogers in the 2016 election.” She smiles, still in visible amazement.

 

* * *

 

“Clint. What did you do?” Steve demands, staring at the TV in horror.

 

Clint looks up from his phone, glancing at the television. He smirks. “Funny, right? You’re the symbol of America and everything.”

 

Tony laughs, stepping into the room. “I’ve gotten fifty messages about what his political campaign will be already. Most of them from my lawyers. They are _freaking out_. Clint, the media didn’t take it as a joke. Steve is an official runner in the election. The hashtag _MakeCaptainAmericaPresdient_ is trending on all social media platforms.”

 

Clint blinks. “You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope!” Tony grins. 

 

Steve groans, putting his head in his hands.

 

Tony suddenly gets a mischievous light in his eyes. “Jarvis, Peter’s a photographer, right?”

 

“He is indeed a photographer.” Jarvis agrees.

 

“Have him check into work with his camera tomorrow.” Tony grins, starting to walk to his lab. “No, scratch that, I’ll build a better one.”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Stark? What are we doing?” Peter asks, pulling the camera straps over his head.

 

“Making a political campaign for Steve.” Tony admits, putting away his attempt at making a synthetic form of vibranium. Spoiler: It failed.

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yep.” Tony gets to his feet, walking towards another hologram. “What’d’you think a good format for one of those is?”

 

“If it's for Steve? Just a picture of him in costume. Ooh, maybe on a rooftop across from the tower, with his back facing the camera. And at night. It’d look really cool with some mist, too.” Peter suggests.

 

“What can we do without him willingly participating?” Tony sits in front of the hologram, pulling up some pictures of Steve.

 

“Um… maybe photoshop those old ads from world war two?” Peter offers.

 

“Genius.” Tony decides. He starts to look up enlistment ads from the second world war.

 

* * *

 

“Tony. What did you do?” Steve demands, storming into Tony’s lab.

 

Peter freezes like a deer in headlights.

 

“I made you a campaign. No need to thank me.” Tony smirks.

 

“I- Tony. I don’t want to be president.” Steve reminds.

 

“Too late now.” Tony shrugs, still with that shit-eating smirk.

 

“I- I’m not running with a political party!” Steve tries. He’s starting to sound desperate.

 

“Nope! This late into the election, you’ll have to be a write-in.” Tony agrees.

 

“But I- I don’t want to be president!” Steve repeats.

 

Something suddenly clicks in Tony’s head.

 

“Have you ever watched Game of Thrones?” He asks Steve.

 

“No?”

 

“It's just… Varys said ‘The man who doesn’t want to be king, is the best king of them all.’ Or something along those lines.” 

 

Steve groans.

 

“May says I’m not allowed to watch Game of Thrones.” Peter chips in quietly. 

 

“You’re not.” Tony agrees. “You’re innocent, and you’re going to stay that way.”

 

“Okay?” Peter tilts his head.

 

“It doesn’t sound too bad from the title.” Steve frowns.

 

“There’s a little girl who cuts off people’s faces and wears them to pretend to be other people.” Tony argues.

 

“Oh! I’ve fought a villian who does that! His name is the Chameleon!” Peter chirps.

 

Tony blinks. It takes a second for that sentence to register. Then,

 

“Oh! That is  _ much _ more disturbing in real life!” Tony decides, his face going pale.

 

“He actually skins them. Like, their entire body. And then wears it. He’s threatened to do it to me.” Peter adds.

 

“What was this fucker’s name again?”   
  


Neither of them notice that Steve has left the room.


End file.
